Prom Night Disaster
by emilyjaydenlove4ever
Summary: It's prom night for Emily! She goes with someone, and ends it with someone! AU E/J *Warning: language*


I walked. Slowly... Slowly... Trying to prolong it. Tonight was prom night. Yea, I know it's 'the best night ever', I've heard it a million times. I got dressed slowly. Yes, I had a date to prom, not that I liked him or anything though. He just asked me, and I accepted. He was the popular jock. Nice tan, and muscular too. I didn't find him attractive though. So many girls gave me death glares. I honestly wanted to just crawl in a hole and die. I didn't though, that would be a lot to dig. It was almost time. Sadly, I had finished getting ready once he arrived. To prolong it more, I walked to the door across the hall where Serena was. Serena's my older sister who's terribly sick. I walked in, and she's asleep. I quietly shut the door. I went down the steps and saw him there with a daisy. Had he forgotten that I hate daisies? I took it silently, and set it on a table. Now I'm here... I'm walking to prom. This shit head doesn't even own a car! I hope my new dress won't get ruined. My best friend picked it for me. I absolutely loved it, when I first saw it. More walking... Finally we arrived at the school. He handed the tickets and we walked. He said he was going to go talk to some friends... He also told me to stay put. I honestly didn't mind. I just brushed him off. So I'm at prom... Sitting alone in a dark corner. After a while, I saw him. He's in the middle of the dance floor... A girl, wearing a way to short dress, is grinding on him. I stay stock still. Yes, I don't have feelings for him. It was just rude though. He's on a date with me. He isn't at some club picking up a chick.

After she finished grinding, they kissed sloppily. I was absolutely repulsed. I waited till they finished. I got up and walked towards him. I slapped him...hard.

"Mike, next time you need a fucking date, ask her." I said it sweetly, and smiled. He stood there shocked. Perfect. That was just the reaction I was hoping for. I then walked out the school. I didn't know where home was though.

It was too dark to see anything. I walked left. After walking for a bit, I see a lake. The lake had many weeping willow trees. The crescent shaped moon smiled brightly; it's glow kissing the lake. I wondered how I never came across it before. It was such a beautiful site. So beautiful I didn't notice the figure that was clad in a trench coat out on the pier. I walked till I was at the tip of the lake. Then someone put their hands over my eyes. He spoke before I could scream.

"_Why aren't you at prom_," the voice said. I put my hands on top of his. It was my best friend, Jayden Shiba.

"My date was a sleezebag." I answered simply. He chuckled at my response and looked towards the lake.

"You shouldn't miss prom though. You only have one prom."  
"I could say the same to you."

"I guess you could..." He faced me again, he did a gentle bow, and held out his hand.

"Miss, may I have this dance?"

I chuckled, "Of course, kind sir, but alas, no music."

"You don't need music to enjoy one's self, miss."

We both chuckled, and I took his hand. Swiftly, both his hands went to my waist, as I planted my hands around his neck. Our closeness didn't bother us very much. We started dancing. At first, very awkwardly. After a while, we were getting good dancing together. We tore apart and all of a sudden, he embraced me. I was shocked, but I embraced back.

"I'm so glad you stumbled here, Emily. I need to tell you something..."  
"Yes?" He lifted his head, and I saw faint blushing. I wondered, what could he possibly have to tell me that made him embarrassed?

"Emily... I-l..."

He got cut off when somebody punched him in face. He stumbled lightly, and landed in the river. He luckily landed in the shallow part.

"That's what you get for messing with my girl!" It was Mike. He was grinning like he just got away with murder.

"Mike! Why'd you that?!" I was fuming mad.

"The punk think he can mess with my lady, and get away with it!"

"I'm not _your_ lady, Micheal, nor will I ever be! I only agreed to the dance! It's not i committed my whole life to you, and only you!"

Mike was the one fuming now. He went over to Jayden, who was now starting to get up. He punched him in the face a few more times. Luckily, I could stop his arm.

"Leave us alone, Mike."

"Pfft, whatever, you were a _bitch_ anyways." He walked away, not looking back. I faced towards Jayden. His nose, lip, and forehead were bleeding.

"Jayden, you're injured!"

He smiled. "My house is beyond those bushes, come on." He led me to his house. I honestly thought it would be a cute little cottage, boy how wrong I was! When we stepped across the bushes, a manor stood high.  
"You...live here?"

"Yes." That's all he said. He led me to the door, walked inside, and upstairs. He opened a closet along the way, and picked up a first aid kit. He carried it to a room on the far side. It was probably the size of my living room at home! He took off his coat.

"Welcome to Shiba Manor," he chuckled, "this is my room." He sat on the queen sized bed. It had a light blue comforter on it. I gently smiled. I took the kit from him, and stopped all his bleeding, and applied the bandages. I was still working when I asked, "So you were saying before we were rudely interrupted?"  
He blushed a little at this, "Emily... It's you."

"Huh?" I stopped my work and down at him. He got up, so now I looked up at his face.

"Emily, I love you. I want you to be mine. I've loved you since high school. I tried pushing them back, since I didn't-"

I had immediately cut off his words, as my lips secured a place on his. I could tell he was shocked, but after a few short seconds, he kissed back. I pulled away.

"You doofus, you're the only one I ever loved."

**A/N: yay! Happy ending! Review, thanks! (:**


End file.
